Morning Sun
by rubydesires
Summary: Perhaps it was more than just a dream.  Spander slash!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I swear, my muse has ADHD or something. xD She's jumping from idea to idea like a jackrabbit on crack. Anyway, this is my first Spander fic. It was gonna be a one-shot, but then I was like this might make a good multi-chapter fic. So yeah. I think it might be set during season 7? Not sure if I wanna play with soul boy Spike…Maybe not. It that's the case, then this would be AU-ish.

**xxxxx**

Spike pressed his fingertips against Xander's neck. He felt a pulse, but it was weak and uneven. Without hesitation, Spike sliced his palm and let some of his blood fall into the boy's mouth.

"Please, don't let it be too late," he said quietly as he picked Xander up and carried him into his crypt.

The hours passed as Spike paced and Xander lay still on the makeshift bed. The morning sun was approaching and Xander would wake soon. Hopefully. If not . . .

"I'll kill him," the vampire told the silent Xander. "I'll find him and bloody kill him for you. You have to wake up, Xander."

Xander bolted upright with a gasp, startling the blonde. He touched his face, feeling the ridges there, before turning on Spike.

"You turned me into a vampire!"

Spike took an involuntary step back. "You were dying, Xander."

"I _am_ dead, Spike! I'm a freakin' vampire!"

"Xander—"

"No," he snapped, jumping off and backing away. "How could you do this to me?"

"I told you!"

"I'm still dead, Spike!"

Spike closed his eyes, trying to find a way to tell him, but he couldn't with Xander looking at him like that. "I couldn't lose you."

"You never had me."

He laughed humorlessly. "I know, pet."

Xander's features smoothed as his anger disappeared and the pieces fell into place. "No . . . ."

Spike looked at him, meeting his gaze with a cold smirk and a tortured expression in his eyes. "Now you finally get it."

Xander flailed, trying to untangle himself from the covers as his alarm clock jerked him from the dream world. After his heart rate slowed down and he was no longer trapped, he replayed the images in his head.

Spike had turned him into a vampire because he loved him. Xander shook his head. It was just a dream. Nothing more. Besides, _he_ didn't love the vampire. Spike was a guy, and Xander was a guy, and that just didn't work for him.

"Then explain why you weren't angry or even grossed out when you figured it out," he muttered to himself as he got out of bed and walked towards the window of his apartment. He watched the morning sun rise for a little while, trying to answer his own question.

**xxxxx**

**AN:** So how'd I do?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I like this chapter. Spike's a little more forward than I thought, but hey, it adds to Xander's confusion. xD Many thanks to my comrade, RennC, and forsaken2003 for the reviews.

**xxxxx**

"Go find Spike, she says. Yeah, 'cause you don't like to do research, she says. Besides, no one will try to kill you, he says. But did anybody ask what Xander wanted to do? I can tell you I don't wanna go find Spike, that's for damn certain. I wanna sleep 'cause I didn't get any last night 'cause crazy ass dreams that don't make any sense and who the hell set my alarm clock that damn early?" Xander rubbed at his face, trying to wake himself up. He still had a few hours before he could convince the rest of the gang to let him go home for some much needed sleep. Xander tried to keep his mind on things non-Spike, but with Buffy telling him to go get him, that was a little difficult. So, instead of _not_ thinking about the bleached blonde biting him in a kinky way which he totally didn't want (and _why did he keep thinking that_?), Xander thought about the chip in Spike's head that would prevent that exact little fantasy—_nightmare_, bloody nightmare. Blood? Xander immediately stopped walking, tilting his head as the images played out in his head. The part of his mind that completely _against_ all things Spike was screaming "it's like a train wreck, I can't look away!", the other part that had stolen the remote was telling that one to shut up because he couldn't hear what the sexy vamp had said.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Xander nearly jumped out of his skin and spun around, slashing the air with his hands and shaking his head. "Notthinkingaboutyou!"

Spike stared at him. "Nathinkigbouchu? Xander, I think you might need to cut back on the caffeine."

Xander was panting, adrenalin still pulsing through his system. "No, I need sleep." He rubbed at his face again. "Buffy wants you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention."

"All right." He started walking towards his crypt. "I need to grab a few things then I'll head over there."

Xander hesitated a moment before following. Spike glanced over his shoulder, brow raised. Xander kept his eyes on Spike's boots. They didn't talk until they reached the crypt. Spike had entered, and held the door open, expecting Xander to follow. When he didn't the vampire turned to look at him.

"I'm just gonna stay out here," Xander replied at Spike's questioning gaze.

Spike gave him the "are you dense?" look. "Xander . . . you're in the middle of a bloody cemetery. Get in here before some _thing_ decides to eat you."

The brunette hesitated again, but relented with a nod. As Spike shut the door behind him, Xander crossed his arms and went to stand in a corner.

Spike glanced at him and smirked. "I'm not going to bite you," he said, tapping his head. The smirk vanished when he noticed the boy's face turn a bright red, and he refused to look at him.

Xander was too busy replaying the mental movie from earlier to notice the vampire had approached him. He yelped, jerked back to reality, when Spike placed a finger under his chin and tilted his face up.

"Do you want me to bite you?" he asked, his eyes on Xander's neck.

"N-no."

"I think you do."

Xander didn't reply, too many things going through his head. He swallowed convulsively as Spike slowly lowered his head and kissed Xander's pulse point. Xander yelped again and jumped away.

"_Not_ cool, dude! I'm not-I'm not gay so . . . so don't do that." He rubbed at his neck, trying to get rid of the feeling of Spike's lips on his skin. But it wasn't going away! Xander heard Spike rummage through some stuff, but refused to look. He jumped when Spike touched his arm. "What?" he snapped.

"Thought you said the Slayer needed me."

Xander glared at him. How could he act like nothing happened? Why couldn't Xander act like nothing happened? Why did he care? Spike was probably just messing with him. Because that's what Spike did. He messed with people. "Yeah. They're all at Giles'."

"Well?" Spike asked when Xander didn't move.

Xander muttered something incoherent and they left, Spike leading and Xander a half-step behind.

**xxxxx**

**AN:** I have no idea why Buffy wanted Spike. Probably some demon thing. xD


End file.
